My 'Sora' Adventure
by The Other Side Of Dusk
Summary: Riku is in love with Sora but he doesn't think Sora likes him back. These are the turning events of summer... Yaoi warning... lime
1. Sunday

My 'Sora' Adventure…

My 'Sora' Adventure…

**Sunday…**

My Silver hair brushed across my back as the water ran down my body. Deep in thought I stood. All I was able to think about anymore was Sora, and how his spiky, brown hair would brush across my face when we wrestled, or how he smirked at me every time I looked at him making me blush. Every day I think about him more and more.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself silently.

I turned off the water and got out of the shower. The white, fluffy towels were folded neatly on the counter, so I picked one up. I ran it across my body and then through my hair. Then I got dressed and walked out of my bathroom. The phone started ringing.

"Riku!" I heard my mother call out.

I ran down the stairs, towel in hand still drying my hair.

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I got to the bottom stair.

"Honey, the phone is for you. It's Sora." She told me with a smirk.

"Thanks mom!" I stated as I grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Hello?" I asked to the cold phone.

"Hey Riku, umm… do you think I would be able to stay at your house for the summer?" I heard Sora's angel like voice say.

"Let me ask, okay?"

"Yeah Riku." Sora said as I sat the phone down.

"MOM! Can Sora stay for the summer? Please?" I asked my mom with a too desperate tone. _Oh, I'm so glad she doesn't know I'm gay._

"Of course honey. He can stay as long as he likes." I jumped out of my skin and ran to the phone.

"Yeah, you can stay all summer!" I told Sora.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." He told me.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He said.

I hung up the phone and ran to my room. Looking around I noticed my room was a mess! I started cleaning up.

"He should be here in 10 minutes" I told myself as I picked up the last of the junk on my floor, "I need to change!"

I ran to my closet, picking a loose-fitting shirt and kind of tight jeans. As I put on my pants, I heard the door-bell ring. I looked at my watch.

"He's early!" I said and grabbing the shirt off the bed running down the stairs.

"Put your shirt on" my mom said as I opened the door.

Sora's eyes went all over my chest. I put my shirt on and had Sora follow me up to my room.

"You can put your bags over there, or in the closet." I told Sora as he entered the room.

"Okay," he said putting his bags in the corner.

We sat down in font of the television and started playing a wrestling game. I beat him every time. He got mad and tackled me. Somehow he landed on top and just pinned me down. I could feel myself getting redder by the minute. I noticed he wasn't moving, so I flipped him over to where I was on top. I don't know how I did it, but I got out of his clasps and flipped us over. For a minute I forgot I was on top of him, and just sat there staring in his eyes.

"Can we get up?" Sora asked me.

"Oh… uh… yeah…" I stammered as I got off my friend.

"I'm going to go take a shower..." I said walking toward the door.

"Okay." Sora stated, "I'm going to just play the game a little bit, wait for you to get out of the shower, and I'm going to take one after you."

"Okay, I'll be out in a little bit." I said picking up my clothes. I got to the bathroom and got in the shower. While I was in there I started to think again. _Why do I have to be so retarded? I just want him to know how I feel, but what if he stops being my friend because of it…_

Then the bathroom door opened. I didn't think anything about it, but then the shower door opened.

"You took so long, and it is so boring out there by myself, so I decided I'd just take a shower with you." Sora said as he got under the water.

I couldn't think. All I could think about was him, the way the water caressed every part of his body, and how much I want to be with him and have him for myself. Then I remembered I was in the shower, and not getting any water, so I got closer to Sora. My body was only three inches away when he kissed me. _HE KISSED __ME__!_ I was floating.

His hand was finding its way all over my body and I could feel the smile in his kiss. I was confused though. _Why would he want me? But I can't complain… he is everything I dreamed and more! _

I broke the kiss for a minute.

"Wha…? What in the world? I didn't know you liked me." I asked Sora.

"I'm a good actor, huh?" he replied.

I didn't care about how, just that he was with me. I brought his lips to mine for another kiss. His warm, soft lips were heavenly. I loved the taste in my mouth and the smell in the air. I rubbed my hips toward Sora. I could feel his growing erection. I rubbed my hips on his growing length making a muffled moan come from his mouth.

My hand found its way to Sora's erection and I put my hand in a small circle and started to rub up and down on it. His length was still growing as I jacked him off. One of his hands was placed on my neck, the other one went to my side.

My head was spinning. I couldn't think of anything except that I loved him and never wanted to let go.

"I want you…" Sora said as he finally broke the kiss.

"You have me." I said.

"No, I want you in me…"

"Oh… kiss me…" I stated.

He kissed me passionately. I put my hand under the water to get my fingers wet, and then I slid one into his ass. With a moan from Sora, I could tell he liked it. Then I slid another in.

I felt that he gave a face to the pain so I pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sora. I was afraid I had hurt him.

"I'm fine Riku, just don't take so long, just do it already." He said as I took my fingers out of him and turned him around.

I teased the entrance with my already hard erection. The low moan told me I was teasing him too much. I rammed my dick into his ass. He moaned really loud and it sounded like a scream. The way his body moved, he actually enjoyed my length inside of him. His moans just made my lust for him ten fold. I started ramming into him even harder. It took me 20 minutes to finally ejaculate, but Sora hadn't cum yet. So I thought that he would want to have some fun too. I pulled my hardening dick out and turned around. Giving Sora the chance to fuck me hard. I felt his rock hard dick touch the entrance and move around the entrance, like he was waiting for permission.

"Don't torture me… stick it in!" I hollered.

Next thing I felt was the sweet, stinging sensation of his dick entering my body. I felt closer to him that I ever had. I had a full sensation that I'd never felt before. It was better than any feeling I'd ever felt. It took Sora only ten minutes to ejaculate, and I could feel the semen drip from inside me.

We got out of the shower and I threw him a towel. I knew that he had to sleep in my bed, so I couldn't wait until we went to sleep. _If we did all that in the shower… I wonder what we will do in bed!?_


	2. Sunday Supper

Sunday Supper…

I hope you like this chapter… I haven't really had too much time, but I tried. R&R please…

**Sunday Supper…**

I was thinking while my peas danced around my plate, trying to avoid my fork. I wasn't paying attention when my mom started to talk.

"Honey… are you ok?" my mom said faintly, "Riku?"

"Huh?... oh… uh… I'm fine mom." Said looking at Sora with lustful eyes.

"Okay honey." She said and looked back to her food.

I soon felt the warmth of a foot on my leg. It was starting to move closer to my crotch. I looked up at Sora, and he was smiling. I could feel my cock getting hard as Sora's foot felt its way over my groin. I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Mom… May I be excused?" I asked as Sora's foot went over the tip of my head between clothes.

"Of course dear. You may go with him if you wish Sora." My mom told the eager Sora.

I got out of my chair and ran up to my room. A few minutes later I heard my door open, and I opened my eyes. Sora was looking at me with lust-filled eyes. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too. He walked toward me and put a hand on my cheek. He closed the gap that remained between our lips. His taste reminded me that of a beautiful spring day, with tulips everywhere, his eyes made me remember the adventures we had, and not when I was against him with Ansem.

I couldn't wait for bedtime. It would be even better than the shower. I knew that I would love Sora forever.

**A few hours later...**

It was bedtime. We both knew we had to sleep tonight. We had a big day tomorrow. My father wanted us to go with him and mother to Grandma's house (it was actually my mother's mom…). I looked over at Sora. My mother made us sleep in the same bed, for the facts that we've slept in the same bed since we were little, and that she didn't think anything was going on. Sora's face reflected my own every time I looked at him. I knew he loved me, or at least that's what I wanted to think forever.

"Riku?" Sora's voice asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you love me?"

I really hadn't expected that question to come out of his mouth. I knew what the answer was, my head was screaming it. _YES! _That was the answer. Yes, I do love him.

"Sora, of course I love you. I have loved you for a while now, but I didn't want you to know. I thought you wouldn't love me back… Do you?" I asked as my gaze went to his eyes.

"Yes, I love you Riku. And I have loved you since Ansem was in our lives." He said with a tear. I kissed his tear off his face. Then he pulled my face down, and kissed me passionately. His eyes were still tearing up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I broke the kiss for a minute and kissed him briefly so he could answer.

"Nothing's wrong, I just… never thought I would have you. I never thought you loved me." He answered with a sob.

"It's alright, you don't have to cry." I said softly.

Sora's tears stopped slowly, and I went for another kiss. Our tongues were dancing the dance of the ancestors. I felt as though we were both one once again. He had complete control over me. It was like if he told me to do anything- I would. Sora's hands were caressing every part of my _clothed _body.

The clothes had to go. I wanted him again. I wanted his love, and even more-his warm, bare body to mine.

I started taking off Sora's Shirt, only to break the kiss for a moment to get the shirt completely off. My shirt was taken off by the beautiful Sora. I struggled a little bit with his pants; _I mean I haven't actually had to take off someone else's clothes before. _

I finally got his pants off of him, and he took mine off in a matter of seconds. I pulled his body closer, only to feel his hard length against mine. My moan was swallowed by Sora's as he still kissed me taking off my boxers. His boxers were easy to take off. They were always very loose. I slipped Sora out of his own boxers.

Finally he laid me down flat on the bed rubbing my manhood with his own. It was hard to keep the moans from escaping my mouth. His hand reached down to my length and he started to rub and pump up and down. I could feel my manhood growing in his hand. My mind went wild to the thought of him stroking me in that kind of way. it was as hard as it could get. I could feel myself so close, but I guess he didn't want me to let my seed go yet. He then sat down on my manhood and started to move slowly up and down. His tight and warm hole was wrapped around my length. I loved it. He did this for minutes getting faster every time he could. I soon burst my seed into Sora. He still looked like his erection was hurting him, so I got out of him and laid him flat on his back.

I had never done this before, but I wanted to try it. I went toward his dick with my mouth. I could already see the pre-cum coming out of the tip. I licked the slit and heard the sexiest moan I think I'd ever hear. I soon started licking the shaft and eventually engulfed the head in my mouth. I started pumping my head up and down. We got in rhythm and I felt a hand grab me hair. He started using my hair as a handle so he could fuck my mouth better. I sucked gently.

Sora's moans filled the room. I was afraid my parents would hear, but I didn't care. I sucked a little bit harder. He finally couldn't hold on any longer and spilled his warm semen in my mouth. I swallowed all of it, and licked up the rest that had escaped my mouth. We curled up next to each other and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too, Sora, my love." I said and drifted off to a deep, motionless slumber.

I hoped you like this chapter, and I will write more… please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
